


Unlocked

by lanalucy



Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Banter, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Walt and Vic have a tense yet playful moment.





	Unlocked

Vic shoved under Walt's desk as he wheeled his chair away. Her disgusted snort, "It's filthy down here, Walt," in no way diminished his pleasure watching her ass in those jeans as she hunted for the envelope he'd dropped.

"Walt?" Ruby's voice came through the door, with her milliseconds behind.

Vic knocked her head under the desk, and Walt faked banging his knee while moving his chair back into place.

"Where's Vic?"

Walt knew exactly where Vic was, because her fingers were on his zipper. He shifted. "Think she went to the Busy Bee for lunch."

"Oh." Ruby frowned. "I was going to ask her to bring me back a special."

Walt tented his hands on the desk. "What do you need, Ruby?"

She shook her head and waved a hand around her shoulder. "That's it. I was going to see if she'd bring me back a special."

"Don't think she was coming right back." Walt turned his groan into a cough, and said, "Close the door behind you, Ruby." As soon as the latch clicked, he muttered, "Vic, stop."

That half-sassy, half-yeah, right look turned him on even more.

"Stop what. Sucking your dick?"

Walt nodded. Or tried to. Anybody could come in here, and there was no way to lock the door from across the room.

Vic reapplied herself. Walt pushed at her shoulder. "You'd better stop, Vic, or-"

She licked him and said, "Or what? You're gonna call the cops?" Her left hand brandished her handcuffs.

Walt snapped one cuff around her wrist and the other around the arm of his chair. "No. If you don't stop, I'm going to turn your little Italian ass over my knee."

Vic sat back on her heels, holding her wrist away from the chair. "Handcuffs and spankings, Walt? I had no idea you were so kinky."

He thought about saying, 'I'm not," but what came out of his mouth instead was, "I'll show you how kinky I am later, at home, where I can lock the damn door."

She grinned up at him. "Does this mean I get to go home early today?"

Walt shook his head, putting on his stern face. "Don't push it, Victoria Moretti."

**Author's Note:**

> This grew from a comment from a friend, who said something you'd never hear a guy say, ever, was, "If you don't stop sucking my cock, I'm calling the cops." The two men I could think of right off were Walt Longmire and Lee Adama. Walt talked louder than Lee this time. :D
> 
> Also, I fail at Walt/Vic banter. I can't quite seem to strike the right balance between the books and the show.


End file.
